


Stable Drive

by sparklingdali



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 'it was essential', 'the money you get every month are for essentials', F/M, fuck buddies who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingdali/pseuds/sparklingdali
Summary: “It’s unfair to make fun of me for this. Like we cannot all have rich Austrian boyfriend who spoils us because deep down he just knows we are out of his league.”





	

“Aww, what he did this time?” Erzsi drawled and kept massaging his back until his hair got into her nose and she had to puff it away.

“No… nothin’,” said Feliks dismissively almost as if he really didn’t want to breach this topic but then he thought about the whole thing again and the annoyance just rose in him anew. “Like he didn’t really do anything,” he couldn’t help himself. “That’s the problem I guess. Acts as if I wasn’t there. As if we were, what? Nothing. That’s what pissed me off. But it’s totally no big deal.”

“Yeah, totally.”

“I did not come here to be mocked,” whined Feliks and put his weight on her until they both collapsed on the bed, accompanied with Erzsi’s’ small ‘ow’.

“You came here to be pitted, I knooow,” she tried to kiss him like a small child on the cheek and he made a half-hearted attempt to push her away.

“It’s unfair to make fun of me for this. Like we cannot all have rich Austrian boyfriend who spoils us because deep down he just knows we are out of his league.”

“What,” Erzsébet laughed but Feliks could see from the way she was avoiding his eyes that she was a bit flattered by that and he smirked knowingly. 

“And he is not all great,” she looked suddenly thoughtful. “Not every time at least. He can be so snotty and brings up my ‘economic difficulties’ even if I told him like hundred times to not talk about this with me as if I was some kind of third world country on the verge of national hunger.” 

“Who does he think he is, right?”

“Right! And then it’s like ‘my apologies for being insensitive about your troubles’. He just makes it worse. I couldn’t even allow him to pay for me afterwards and let me tell you I think now twice before going somewhere really posh with him in case he pisses me off and I have to defend my pride with a half-empty wallet and limit on a credit card.”

“They put you on a limit? Jesus.”

“Don’t even start.”

“Is that still because of Thunderstorm?” Feliks turned his head toward her with interest.

“He is doing great by the way. Was worth every forint, I’m telling you. It’s so much better if you bring them up from a colt yourself. You just… connect more.”

“Don’t I know it,” he said wistfully. “I wish I had more time for riding. Instead I’m flying around the place like some… I don’t know…. a workaholic parrot.” Feliks bit his lip in frustration. 

“Parrot, really?” Erzsébet was amused by his choice of words.

“I never liked those things and I never will.”

They both laid in bed for a while in silence, engulfed in their own heavy thoughts. After a moment Hungary turned around on her stomach and to cheekily grin at Poland next to her.

“So… do you want to try to ride him?”

Feliks was staring at the ceiling almost as if he was hypnotized by it but this made him turn to her sharply.

“Whaaa? Are you serious? I thought… I though you have said that you only saddled him up a few times and…”

The only answer was that soft smile of hers and he felt a sudden warmth in his chest just from looking at her. 

“I love you. I really do.”

“Hmm, you should. You will be the first person after me I’m letting on Thunderstorm by the way. I want him to get used to people and given your experience, I can’t think of a better man for the job.”

Feliks put a hand under his chin, smiling and leaning towards her. “Compliment me some more. I’m totally into that.”

“You are also non-threatening enough, don’t want to scare my little guy,” she was about to kiss him but he pulled away, face outraged.

“Non-threatening? Me? ME?!” he had to put a hand on his breast to take that in. Words rarely got to him anymore but this was a simple travesty. Russia shook in fear from him once. He ruled over the size of lands that demanded respect and awe! Even today he was one of the biggest European countries…

In the meanwhile Hungary was dressing up next to the bed and rolling her eyes. “Don’t be such a drama queen and put something on. I’d like to get there before the sun comes down.”

“Non-threatening. Me,” Poland put a shirt over his head and shook it in disbelief. “I’ve killed thousands, bravely stood up to-”

“Yeah, yeah, your cock is sooo big. Lets keep going. Hurry up.” She was at the door already and in a spur of inspiration Erzsébet shouted: “The first one drives!”

“Wait. That’s… you dirty cheat! Only once… a little accident! And you act as if it’s not safe with me behind the wheel!”

It didn’t do much shouting at her from upstairs so he stormed down to find her looking for keys. She gave him a look to see if he’s presentable and ready to follow her and then she held the door for him.

“It’s not as if I don’t trust you. Let’s just say that you depend on Jesus too much when driving and not all of us are of such a deep conviction as you must be aware,” she was getting comfortable on her seat while speaking. 

Feliks shut the door and put a seat-belt on. Hungary thought that her words must have really gotten to him, she always had to threaten him with paying the fine.

Erzsébet backed out from the driveway of her house and gazed at him quickly. He was deep in thought, looking outside the window at her garden which was now full of blooming flowers, regretfully not thanks to her doing - Hungary’s new neighbors adored her so much to the point of taking care of her garden, offering her home-made meals and not so subtly talking about sons that were ‘just her age’. She was about to tell them soon.

After getting on the main rode she finally spoke: “I’m just messing with you. You know I love you to death.” 

Erzsébet smiled at Feliks only to find him looking at her with an unsettled expression until he started to laugh.

“Jesus, I know. I know you, you couldn’t have hurt my feelings even if you tried. It’s not like I’ve met you yesterday.” He suddenly narrowed his eyes. “Do you feel particularly sentimental today? Are you gonna cry? I don’t have any napkins on me though.”

She hit him in the arm while he was laughing. 

“Fucking asshole,” Erzésbet said, biting her lip to avoid laughing too and hoping she’s not too red. “I think I will leave you in a ditch somewhere. God knows it won’t be the first or the last time for you.”

“But you… you love me,” said Feliks in theatrically emotional voice. 

She looked at him with mouth comically open, outraged. “I’m slowing down.”

“Okay fine! I will be good. I totally swear!”

“I know exactly what your ‘totally swears’ are worth,” Erzsébet snorted.

As if to prove her point, Feliks after a while turned on the radio, putting on the most annoying music he could possibly find and trying to sing along in deeply accented and heavily mispronounced Hungarian.

It was always so easy being with him and she forgot a long time ago how it was not be able to turn to him, to worry if he would open the gates for her or doubting his arrival in time of need. Unlike other people around her, when the closest friends turned into enemies and those who she trusted into traitors (subconsciously her hand reaches towards her chest), he only surprised her with his stead-fast loyalty and an arm extended. As a friend - the brother she never had.

In that moment Erszébet really almost painfully felt it everything but this time she didn’t say a word. They arrived at the stables at good enough hour to see the sunset while walking Thunderstorm back home and stroking his beautiful sandy mane that made her fall in love with him from the first time she laid her yes on him.


End file.
